


Ship Grumps Fluff One Shots!

by MissDomesticFluff



Category: Game Grumps, Gamegrumps - Fandom, NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band), ninjasexparty
Genre: Confessions, Crying, Everyone Is Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomesticFluff/pseuds/MissDomesticFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Teen rated just in case) All the ships! I probably won't do polygrumps, so just pretend that Suzy, Rachel and Holly don't exist... that sounded really rude... nothing personal I just don't want to write an excuse with every story, y'know? Anyhoo, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan was sitting in the grump room twirling the pen they used to mark down recording times. He was staring off into the distance. Arin stepped into the room while checking his phone. He looked up to see Danny ruffling his hair with his fingers. He stared for just a moment too long. He slapped his cheeks to regain his composure. 'Come on man, focus. You have work to do! Don't let Danny's glorious mane distract you now!' he thought. Dan looked like he was deep in his own head. He bit his lip.

"Oh, stop it, Mr. Suave!" Arin laughed hitting Dan lightly in the back of his head. 

"Ow! Arin? When'd you get back in here? I didn't notice you." Danny rubbed the spot where Arin had hit him.

"Like four seconds ago dude. You look like you were think about some pretty serious shit man. You good?" Arin chuckled.

"Yeah, just some NSP stuff, y'know? I can't think of anything!" Dan rubbed his eyes.

"Y'know what? You need a night off. All today's grump stuff is done, so why don't we grab some drinks for you and have a movie night, or something."

Dan snickered. "Slumber party!" he exclaimed in a valley girl accent. Arin laughed.

 

Dan settled into the corner of Arin's couch, beer in hand, while he waited for Arin to get some blankets. He sighed. 'I wonder if he even cares? Maybe he's just a straight guy who hasn't had a girlfriend in a while.' he thought. He wasn't thinking about "NSP stuff" before. He was having an almost identical conversation with himself. 

Arin waddled in with a mountain of blankets in his arms. Danny laughed and leaped up to help. He wrapped his arms around the upper half of the mountain. His hand brushed against Arin's, sending a shiver up his spine. He quickly grabbed the blankets and settled back into his new favourite corner, face flushed pink.

They watch horrible movies from the 80s and laughed until the sun set. Dan had much too many beers by this point. A super cheesy sex scene came on.

"C'mon!" Danny drunkenly complained. "WE could do this better than them!" he slurred his words together and grabbed the remote. He paused the movie and draped himself over his friend. Dan sleepily stared at Arin and moved his face so close to his that their noses touched. Arin turned bright red.

"H-heh. Uh, um, very funny Dan. Y-you can, uh, p-put the movie back on n-now." Arin fumbled over his words. It was like his tongue wanted to betray him.

Dan kept eye contact as he climbed on top of Arin. It was the only thing his intoxicated brain could think of doing. He grasped Arin's jaw and pulled it closer to his own. Arin was internally screaming. Closer. Closer. Impact. Dan's lips were surprisingly soft, which only made Arin feel guilty about his own poor lip care. Arin realized that his eyes were still open. He gave up and melted into the kiss. Danny pulled away slowly. He looked confused. Arin was deep in shock.

"Hmm." Danny pondered. "Never kissed a guy with scruff before."

Arin was freaking out. How could he be so nonchalant about this? I mean, they had just KISSED. The word rang around Arin's mind for a minute before he looked up at Danny who had sunken back into his corner. He was breathing softly. Was he? He was sleeping, wasn't he? Arin stood up, his lips still tingling from the kiss. 'That." he thought "Was the best kiss I have ever had."

 

Dan woke up with his hair all in his face. He pushed it back and opened his eyes. Where was he? Oh right, he stayed at Arin's last night, but what happened? The light stung his eyes. He heard sizzling behind him. He yawned and stretched before standing up, swaddled in a blanket. As soon as his and Arin's eyes met Arin turned bright red.

"O-oh, hey D-Dan!" Arin said just a bit too enthusiastically "Uh, um, did you just get up?" he laugh nervously.

"Um, yeah." Danny scratched the back of his neck "You good dude?"

"U-uh, yeah. Totally. Definitely." Arin looked back to his cooking.

"Ok, no you're not dude. Fess up!" He stretched Arin's cheeks.

"Hahaha! Schtaph it Daaan!" Arin managed to say. Dan and Arin giggled for a moment. Arin sighed. "Ok Dan, I'll tell you. Um, you kind of, uh, maybe, kissed me?"

Dan was scared stiff. Did his drunk brain really betray him? Crap. "R-really? Why would I do th-that?" Dan tried to laugh it off.

"Well, a super bad sex scene came on in one of the movies we were watching and you paused it. Then you were like 'We could do better than that' and then you climbed on top of me and, yeah." Arin blurted out. He stared at his feet. "So, uh... I have to ask. Did it mean anything?"

Dan sat on the floor. He sighed. "To be honest, I don't remember it. But, uh, if you want, we could see?"

"U- uh, o-okay." Arin's face was hot.

Dan stood up. He stepped towards his friend. He grabbed his jaw, lightly this time. This kiss was much better. It had real feeling and sincerity behind it. When Arin and Dan separated they stared at eachother.

"Yep." Said Dan simply.

"Same" Arin giggled.


	2. RubberDoop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LANGUAGE WARNING

"Ah, shit!" Ross yelled as he fell off a cliff for the third time in a row. It was more stressful as he couldn't have anything edited out. Streaming was weird. At least he had Barry to suck with him.

"Crap!" Barry said under his breath. "What kind of sadist would make a game this difficult?"

Ross laughed. "Hmm, I don't know!" he smirked.

"Oh, shut up!"

All of the sudden, fanfare came from the computer. Some annon had donated over $200 dollars with a request. "Kiss." Was all it said. Ross and Barry exchanged looks.

"Hmm." Ross pondered. "You guys will do some serious shit for your ships, huh?" he laughed.

"Wait. People ship US? I thought it was just Dan and Arin being shipped." Barry said confused.

"No dude, there's a huge following for us. Look." He pulled up a fan fiction site and typed in 'RubberDoop'. Hundreds of stories popped up. 

"Ross in the hospital, first kiss, wait, how do you 'accidentally' sleep with someone?" Barry blushed slightly.

"I don't know dude! But, what are we gonna do with this request? Are you good with it?" Ross scratched the back of his neck.

"So nice all of a sudden!" Barry teased.

"Well, y'know, boundaries, right?" Ross replied bashfully. He seemed kind of nervous about this.

"Just a peck?" Barry asked.

"Well, duh!" Ross chuckled. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Get your screen caps ready!"

Barry and Ross just stared at each other for a couple seconds. "Ready?" Barry asked.

"Yeah. 3. 2. 1."

Ross placed his hand on Barry's neck and pulled him in. Even with Ross' countdown, Barry wasn't completely ready. Their lips collided a little too quickly. Despite that, Barry couldn't help but try to prolong the kiss as long as possible. He found his hand on Ross' upper thigh. 'Peck' wasn't really an appropriate description of this kiss. When they finally separated, their faces both flushed a deep red. They realized what they had just done. 

"Well, look at the time! Gotta go! Bye!" Ross ran up and ended the stream.

"Well." Barry made himself smaller.

"Fuck." Ross said exasperated. "Fuck. FUCK!"

"What do we do?" Barry asked.

"I don't fucking know!" Ross yelled.

"Ross." Barry stood up and approached him slowly. "You need to calm down. We're gonna figure this out. We just need to calm down and think." he rambled.

"God dammit Barry. This all your fault for being so damn cute." He growled under his breath.

"Wait, what?" Barry blushed.

"Uh, I said, I... I said that you're, um, cute?" Ross stuttered.

"R-Really?" Barry gasped.

"God- YES BARRY. You are beautiful! With your fucking laugh, and your cute ass smile, and your frickin' eyes! You're just so... pretty." Ross gushed.

They stood in silence, not meeting each other's eyes. After a couple of seconds, Barry walked up to Ross. He grabbed Ross' jaw and kissed him with all he had. The only reason it ended because both men needed to breathe.

"We'll be fine." Barry said staring into the pools that were Ross' eyes.

"I... guess so." Ross managed a smile. "Wanna cuddle?"

"Sure." Barry smiled back.

 

~A few hours later~

Arin peeked into the grump room to see Ross asleep cuddling into a snoring Barry. He quietly closed the door.

"It worked!" He whisper-yelled to the small crowd of grumps gathered around him.


	3. Just Messing With You (RubberBrian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Brian bet each other that the other will break first. They take things a little bit too far. Inspired by a fic i read before.

"Bored." Ross sighed. He was sitting upside down on the bean bag chair.

"What'd you want me to do about it?" Brian looked up from his phone.

"Oh! Now that you mention it!" Ross raised his eyebrows.

"No. Whatever it is, I refuse. Either it's going to be a danger to our friends or it's going to be super gay. I can't deal with that again."

"C'mon Bri!" Ross whined, plopping down beside him. "It'll be fun this time! Even though you're gonna get rekt!" He threw up some gang symbol Brian didn't know.

"Well," Brian pondered. "What will the winner get?" he asked recalling all the times Ross had won free snacks.

"Hmm. How about a favour?"

"Favour?" Brian didn't like where this was going.

"Y'know, like in cartoons. The winner gets a losing slave for a day! Except less time consuming." Ross explained.

"What would the rules be? I don't want to end up in a hospital." Brian sighed.

"Hmm. Oh! I know! How about a good-old-fashioned-weird-out-contest?" Ross' eyes lit up.

"Could you elaborate?"

"C'mon! We'll just see who gives up first, which obviously won't be me!" Ross puffed up his chest proudly.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Brian punched his arm. "I'll totally win!"

"Does that mean you're in?" Ross extended his hand for Brian to shake.

"In." Brain said grabbing Ross' hand with force.

"It'll start tomorrow morning. Good luck former friend." Ross saluted over dramatically.

"You're so dead." Brian grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ross had a game plan. He'd stayed a just a bit too late working out a strategy. Brian got uncomfortable when things got homoerotic, so all Ross had to do was find Bri and seduce him with all he had. He'd win for sure.

"Oh, Brian~" Ross called in a sing-song voice. "Come out and pla-" Ross was interrupted by masculine arms sliding over his shoulders. He froze. A head rested on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Brian whispered, raspily in Ross' ear. A shiver went up Ross' spine. "You needed something?"

'Nopetynope.gov.au' Thought Ross. He just wanted Brian off of him. This was really weird. Wait a second! The bet! Ross whipped around and out of the older man's grasp. He grabbed Brian by the nape of his neck and pulled their foreheads together. 'not this time' he snarked to himself. 

"Nope~" Ross grinned. "Just wanted to see that amazing face of yours." Brain was blushing like mad. He had this in the bag. "Or, y'know, something else." Ross leaned in closer to be able to breath on Bri's neck. Brian leaned away, flustered. He could lose like this!

"Heh." Brian breathed trying to sound composed. Crap, Ross was so close to him. "Is that so? I have something to record so let's continue this later." He stepped to turn away when he got an ass slap. He jolted upright, sighed, and then continued walking. How on earth was he supposed to win this? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian's heart was still racing when he got to the recording room. He was doing a steam train with Danny. Danny was his best friend so he'd understand why he was so flustered.

"Bri! You rea... woah. What happened to you?" Danny turned his body towards Brian to let him know his was listening. 

"Ross, man!" Brian groaned as he slumped onto the couch.

"What? The reason you're so red is... Ross?" Danny looked confused.

"No, not like that! We have bet going on. Weirding out contest."

Danny laughed. "Okay who kissed who first?" He giggled.

"Dude!" Brian shouted shifting in his seat. "It's not like that! Totally straight!"

"Is that so? Then why are you so blushy?" Danny grinned, poking Bri in the cheek.

"Well, he was calling out for me so I saw my opportunity to strike so I wrapped my arms around him and... Shit, that was super gay." Brian scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, dude. You're gonna have to confess your bottled up feelings towards him while crying in the rain! I'm not ready for a wedding! I need a suit and-"

"Shut up!" Brian punched Danny in the arm.

"Ow! Fine, I'll stop!" Dan laughed. "You know, Ross isn't good with feelings so this could be him having an excuse to be super gay with you!" He giggled.

"Dude!" Brian huffed.

"Jeez! Fine! Let's record! Just don't go rambling about your new boyfriend!" Danny promptly got a well deserved elbow to his ribs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ross was making himself a coffee when Brian stroke again, pushing his back into Ross'. 

"Dude! What the hell? I could've spilled this and... oh, right, bet." He cleared he throat and prepared for the creep factor.

"Nice to see you too!" Brian said with a genuine seeming smile. His hands were folded suspiciously behind his back.

"What do you have?" Ross asked cautiously, not wanting to seem too scared.

"Oh, nothing much. Just THIS!" Brian whipped out a frilly pink outfit. 

"We did you even get that from?" Ross said, mortified.

"Oh, just from Suzy! Now, try it on so I can win!" Brian looked smug.

Shit. What was Ross going to do now. He couldn't give up yet! No way Brian was taking this victory from him!

"Fine. I'll be back." Ross tried and failed to seem happy about the idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ross looked in the bathroom mirror. The dress was way to short for him. But he couldn't give up now. He took a deep breath and marched out to where he had left Brian. He wasn't paying attention! Now was Ross' time to strike!

"Konnichiwa Onii-chan!" Ross squeaked. Brian whipped around so fast that he almost made a full rotation. "Nico nico nii!" Ross sang while doing the appropriate hand movements.

"What the... you can't just nico nico nii someone without warning! And, woah..." Brian's face was flushed pink again. The dress was more like a long shirt.

"What?" Asked Ross slyly. "You don't like it?" He pretended to be sad. "If you don't like it then why are you blushing so much?"

"U-um... Like you're one to talk!" Brian snarled. Ross felt his face. It was really warm. Crap. He was blushing too.

"W-well maybe that's because you are attractive!" Shit, he was breaking down.

"Maybe, uh, I d-do like the dress!" Brian broke eye contact. They were both obvious uncomfortable, but also immovably stubborn and competitive. 

How was Ross going to get out of this without losing? Well, the only way he knew how. Taking things way too far. Brian was a solid half foot taller than him. He walked up to Brian so that their chests were almost touching and gulped. He went up on his tiptoes, grabbed Brian's neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was only quick but Brian still froze in shock. Ross took a step back. 

"Okay." Ross patted down his dress. "Now that's over do I win?" 

Brian didn't dare speak. If he did then all of these new feelings would spill out, and he didn't want to ramble. So, instead, he locked eyes with Ross, took a step forward, and kissed him back. He wished Ross would think that he was really kissing him and not just trying to freaking him out for their stupid bet. He stopped kissing Ross and pulled him into a hug, resting his head on Ross' shoulder. 

"W-what?" Ross said after a few minutes. "W-why did you kiss me back? You don't like me. You couldn't. I-I was just playing out my fantasies, wasn't I?" He choked back tears. 

"Oh, shit! D-don't cry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Brian rambled.

"N-no. It's fine. I was being a douche, wasn't I? I... I don't know." Ross wiped his eyes. "I couldn't figure out whether I liked you or not... I guess. And I think that I just wanted to see how far you would go. You were supposed to back out almost immediatly. That's what you were going to do... Why did you keep playing?"

"I don't exactly know... I guess we're both stubborn. But, um, you can win. Not that I'm weirded out, I just think you did better at this." Brian smiled softly at Ross.

"How the hell did we get here?" Ross chuckled. "I'm crying in a dress and you are apologising. Like, seriously, what the hell?"

"I have no idea man. Oh! Your prize! What favour do you want?" Brian asked.

Ross thought for a second. "I know. How about you ask me on a date and see where things go from there?" Ross smiled.

"I'd love to." Brian smiled back. "But first, let's get you out of that dress."

"Oh, Brian! You animal!" Ross mocked. "I'm happy we did this."

"Me too. I'm happy I got to tell you how I feel."

"Ha! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" came a yell from behind them.

"Danny! We've talked about personal time, haven't we?" Brain shouted back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, I really like this one! If you have any grumps ships or prompts, leave them in the coments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please comment any criticisms in the comments! Thanks!


End file.
